JUGAMOS A SER NOVIOS? (AU)
by CaroHerrera44
Summary: Cuatro adolescentes enamorados de personas que no los notan se unen en esta historia llena de celos, lágrimas, risas, amor, pero sobre todo de diversión!
1. Prólogo 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados, sin ánimo de plagio ni lucro.**_

 _ **Esta nueva historia es un AU largo y de amor.**_

 ** _Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos, a leer!_**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Llovía. Él odiaba la lluvia. Lo hacía recordar ese beso, ese maldito beso que cambió su vida y sus sentimientos para siempre. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en cómo la había lastimado, en cómo unas simples palabras habían sido capaces de arruinar su relación por completo.

Un sonido lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real: tenía un mensaje. Una pequeña parte de él albergaba la esperanza de que pudiera ser de Ella, pero no. Era de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

El mensaje decía:

 _Hola, lindo, cómo te va? Me preguntaba si querías verme, podríamos vernos en mi casa, si quieres, porque me estoy sintiendo sola y la verdad me vendría bien tu compañía. A las cuatro te parece bien?_

 _Besos,_

 _Lavender._

El pelirrojo suspiró. La verdad que no, no tenía ganas, prefería quedarse en su casa lamentándose por lo que había hecho. Sabía que tenía que hablar de lo sucedido con ella, pero le daba miedo echarlo a perder de nuevo y decidió que lo mejor ere dejar de pensar en ella.

Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidarla, pero fue en vano, su rostro se aparecía en su mente. Esos ojos hermosos, esos rizos color chocolate, esa sonrisa deslumbrante... Pero otro mensaje lo sacó de su fantasía.

 _Ron, creo que debemos hablar. Qué te parece si vamos a Las Tres Escobas dentro de un rato? Te espero allí._

 _Hermione._

No lo podía creer, Hermione quería hablar con él! No lo dudó, rápidamente se vistió y se estaba por ir cuando oyó llantos en la habitación de su hermana menor. Ron no soportaba que ella estuviera triste. Rápidamente, entró.

-¿Qué te dije sobre golpear la puerta?- preguntó Ginny cuando su hermano entró en su habitación.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo él, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

-Bien...- mintió ella.

-No pareces estar bien.

-Pero lo estoy.

-A mí no me mientas, Ginevra.

Ginny gruñó. Odiaba que la tratasen por su nombre completo. Pero tenía razón, su hermano era la persona que más la conocía en el mundo, era imposible engañarlo.

-Tienes razón, no estoy bien.- admitió.

Ron la observó. Tenía los ojos hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando. Le dolía verla así, después de todo él era su hermano mayor y sentía que debía protegerla.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo...pude...ser... tan tonta?- dijo entre sollozos.

El pelirrojo se acercó y la abrazó.

-No fuiste tonta.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.- eres la mujer más inteligente y hermosa que conozco y no te mereces estar así. Creo que los Weasley tenemos mala suerte con el amor, verdad?

Su comentario logró sacarle una débil sonrisa a Ginny.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Por favor, no llores más que si no yo lloraré también y seremos dos patéticos pelirrojos llorones, entendiste?

Ginny asintió. Cuando su hermano se fue, supo que debía hablar con Harry y confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero no podía ir a verlo, no se sentía capaz.

Una luz se encendió en su ordenador: Harry la estaba llamando por Skype.

"No es la mejor opción," pensó Ginny," pero puede funcionar."

Se acercó a su computadora y contestó la vídeo-llamada.

 **Qué tal les parece hasta ahora? Esto es sólo el principio :D. Qué les pasó a estas cuatro personas para sentirse así? Por qué sienten que el amor no es su fuerte? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Jugamos A Ser Novios?"**

 **Por favor, dejen reviews, los contestaré al inicio de cada capítulo! No se imaginan lo importante que es para mí.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Prólogo 2

**Hola amigos! Finalmente he vuelto. Estuve un poco ocupada con tarea, pero ya volví y estoy lista para más. Ustedes están listos?**

 **EMMIE WEASLEY:** ** _Gracias, me gusta que te guste mi novela! Seguiré escribiendo más, quedate tranquila, ya vas a descubrir por qué los hermanos pelirrojos están tan deprimidos._**

 **THECOOLLAVENDER:** ** _Es muy bueno saber que te intriga! Gracias por apoyarme._**

 **PRÓLOGO (parte 2)**

Hermione volvió a sonarse la nariz. Ya había gastado como un millón de pañuelitos descartables, ya que había llorado como nunca antes. Aún no podía creer que Ron la hubiera engañado de esa manera. Lo que comenzó como un juego terminó en algo mucho más grande, y terminó lastimándola a ella luego de enterarse que, a pesar de que para ella fue muchísimo más, para él fue solo eso. Un juego. Como cuando eran niños. Y ella había caído.

Pero ella sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo así, que debía hablar coné para arreglar las cosas con Ron, sino para saber qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió.

Luego de lanzar el último pañuelo al bote de basura, Hermione se levantó y le escribió unn mensaje a Ron diciéndole que se junten para hablar.

Harry literalmente se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podría haberle hecho eso a alguien que quería? ¿Que amaba? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta?

Estaba muy arrepentido por lo sucedido, pero sabía que ella jamás lo perdonaría. Podría decirle que fue un malentendido, pero estaría mintiendo, y en este momento lo que Harry menos necesitaba era más mentiras. Ginny tenía que saber la verdad, solo la verdad, aunque, si la supiera, tal vez nunca lo perdonaría. Daba igual. Desde el principio sabía que no tenía posibilidades con ella, como no las tuvo con Cho en su momento. Ahora consiguió a la chica, pero perdió la que de verdad le importaba.

Finalmente, optó por lo seguro. Como no iba a lograr hablar con ella en persona, tendría que hacerlo en línea. Skype era la mejor opción.

tonto, se dijo a sí mismo una vez más antes de presionar el botón de videollamada.

 **Bueno bueno bueno, qué tal? espero que les haya gustado. POR FAVOR dejen reviews, se les agradece muchísimo. lo quiero mucho!**


End file.
